


Him and I

by LadySalvatore



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dark Jon, Dark Sansa, F/M, Forbidden Love, Incest, Jealous Jon Snow, Jealous Sansa Stark, Loss of Virginity, Minor Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Modern Setting, Sort Of, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySalvatore/pseuds/LadySalvatore
Summary: He's out his head, I'm out my mind, we got that love; the crazy kind. I am his, and he is mine... In the end, it's him and I





	1. Him and I

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back at it again, yay! Okay, so season 7 ruined my inspiration but my muse seems to be awake again so let's see where this takes us. Halsey and G-Easy song inspired the shit out of this story so I hope you enjoy it, it's going to be a short one, maybe four parts of so but I'm really excited.
> 
> By the way if you happen to have read my unfinished story called the Dragon and the Rose know that I have every intention of finishing it this year, please enjoy.
> 
> P.S you can also find this on Tumblr with some real cute art.

“They were stars on this stage, each playing to an audience of two: the passion of their pretense created the actuality”

**-F. Scott Fitzgerald -**

 

She wasn’t his sister, not really,  the same blood didn’t run through their veins but he had been the one holding her hand as their parents wedded in front of the priest in Verona when she was only a girl of six; they didn’t share the same mother but he had been the one she had run to when storms raged outside the window and she was too scared to sleep alone at the age of seven, he had been the one who spend his allowance on lemoncakes and dolls to keep her happy and had also been the one who touched her lips for the first time when they were playing knights and maidens at the age of ten.

Since they parents got married Sansa had followed him around the house like a lost puppy, he was two years older than her and the one person she could look up to since Arya, her other sister was barely a babe of two; A year after they parents married Rickon and Bran arrived, twins who had a lot more in common with Aryan than him and Sansa, so they had been locked away in a bubble of their own, always them against the world.

To him Sansa had always been a creature he had to love and protect, a precious doll who needed to be kept in safeness and surrounded by pretty things, and as children he loved her in the same way he loved the rest of his siblings, but things started to change as they grew older and he noticed the way his sister’s body transformed, noticed the way boys around the school looked at her and he started feeling possessive of her, wanting her to be for his eyes only.

“You’ll never love anyone the way you love me dear sister, isn’t that right?” He had whispered into her ear the night she turned fifteen, they had been snuggling under his covers unbeknownst to their parents who had forbidden their sleepovers the minute Sansa hit puberty.

“Of course not silly” She had answered innocently and proceeded to pinch his nose in a playful manner “You’ll have me forever”

He had smiled at her, grateful that she couldn’t comprehend the extent of his depravation, and kissed her forehead gently before closing his eyes and going to sleep with her on his arms.

Jon considered himself to be a man with great self-control since he had managed to keep all things platonic between him and his sister no matter how much he wanted to possess her and keep her to himself; he ached every time she looked at him from underneath her lashes, whenever she kissed his cheek and caressed his curls as if it was the most normal thing in the world but he had never touched beyond what was proper, that was of course until the night before he left for college.

He had gone out for drinks with his mates and had a bit too much ale in him when he came back home, his steps had been uncoordinated and the whole room seemed to spin around him and even though he tried to tell himself it was the booze that was making him see things, he soon realized the vision on his bed was as real as himself.

There she was, naked and wanting on his bed.

His sixteen year old sister, with her rosy nipples and a light patch of red curls between her legs, she had been waiting for him.

“You need to leave” He had slurred as his feet did the opposite of what he should and moved towards where she was waiting for him.

Her lips had tipped up in a sly smile and she had kneeled on the mattress, her chest arching in direction of him “But I know you want me” She had told him as she reached to him and grasped him by the shirt.

The smell of her was intoxicating, the softness of her hands against his face was driving him crazy and yet in the back of his mind there was a little voice telling him he should stop it, because she was his little sister and the last person he should be doing this with “No, I don’t” He  managed to say as he pulled away but his clumsy steps didn’t allow him to go far and gave her the chance to press herself to him fully, her hands gripping him to her body by the back of his neck.

“It takes a liar to know one” She whispered as she inched towards his face and ghosted her lips over his, Jon’s eyes closed on his own accord, helpless to the spell she was casting over him.

“Sansa…”

She smirked as she took one his hands and moved it towards her cunt, his fingers soaking on the wetness he found there, he groaned and allowed his head to fall into the crook of her neck “Do you feel me Jon? Do you see what you do to me…”

He babbled an incoherent response as his fingers started moving on his own, playing with the secret place between her sister’s legs at the same time she pulled down his zipper and freed his aching manhood.

“Fuck Sansa” He bit her shoulder when he felt her stroking him perfectly, then her lips found his ear and she bit into it softly, his blood tingling with the need to possess and at the same time an angry though came to his mind “Have you done this before- who the fuck-“

She chuckled “No one, you’re the only. You’ll always be the only” She released his cock and fell back on the bed once again, her legs open and her nipples standing up towards him “I want you to be the first Jon” She whispered as she took her hands to her cunt and opened her lips in an almost obscene way.

“We shouldn’t” He muttered even as he lowered down his body on top of her, his eyes fixed on the wetness that was dripping from between her legs, the fiery red of her curls entrancing him.

A look full of desire crossed her face “But we want to, we need to”

Without another word of encouragement Jon’s mouth went to her cunt and he started devouring her, cries muffled against the pillows as he brought her to completion.

He took her virginity that night and ran away the next day; in the four years he was away at college he never called her or answered her texts and only visited when he knew she wasn’t going to be at the house, because he was ashamed, because what he did was a sin greater than anything he had ever done, because he had ruined her and because there was nothing he desired more than be lost in her once again.

So he disappeared.

And now he was back, after four years he heading to his parents’ home knowing fully well that dear Sansa was inside. But he would be strong this time, he would ask for forgiveness and for the chance to have things the way they were.

He would ask for his little sister back.

“Jon, I think we’re about to land” The sweet voice of his girlfriend brought him back from that dark trance had been in, he smiled gently at her and touched one strand of her almost silver hair.

“I can’t wait for you to meet them Danny”

She beamed at him “I have a good feeling; I think they’ll love me”

Jon smiled at her and tried to ignore the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, because he wasn’t sure everyone was going to love her.

 


	2. I am his, and he is mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He said, "Be true," I swear, "I'll try."  
> In the end, it's him and I

The entire Stark family was sitting down at the dinner table for the first time in four years; the minute Jon had stepped into the house his siblings and parents had run towards him, hugging him and telling him how much they had missed him since it had been almost ten months since the last time he visited.

He introduced them to Danny and asked about what had changed in the time he had been away, he paid attention to everything they were saying but his eyes kept drifting towards the hallway, waiting for certain red-haired girl to show up… but she never did.

Jon didn’t see her until it was time for dinner when she strolled into the dining room in a pair of tight jeans and simple white The Killers shirt, her hair was up in a messy ponytail and it amazed him to see all the changes she had suffered while he was away; when he left Sansa had been a teenager but now, though only twenty years she was all woman and more beautiful than ever.

She greeted them with a cold smile, he pretended not to notice the way her eyes twinkled with pain when Danny introduced herself; to everyone around them Sansa was being her normal polite self but none of them knew her like Jon did, nobody knew that warm smile was hiding the coldest ice.

Catelyn had prepared roasted chicken with pasta and vegetables and they all sat down to eat while they shared stories and jokes, Jon could almost pretend that time hadn’t transpired at all and that things were the way they used to be, except that his favorite sister didn’t look at him and he could no longer reach across the table and stroke her leg in a playful manner.

“So, how do you two met?” Catelyn asked after a while, six pairs of eyes went at the young couple as they expected the answer.

Danny smiled widely and reached to hold his hand underneath the table “At a school play”

Sansa leaned back on her chair, glass of wine hanging insolently from her hand “I didn’t know you liked theater Jon” She commented with a raised eye brown and a sly smirk on her face.

He felt himself blushing underneath her stare without truly knowing why “My friend Sam was participating in the play so I went to support him”

“And I was the director” Daenerys said excitedly “The minute I saw those dark curls I knew I had to meet him”

Catelyn beamed at the young couple “Oh how sweet”

Sansa rolled her eyes and muttered “Right”

Eddard Stark made a content sound and rose his glass in direction of the blonde girl “Well he must like you very much because you’re the first girl he ever brings home”

Jon looked down embarrassed “Dad”

Danny smiled at the older man as she squeezed Jon’s hand tightly “Don’t worry I like him a lot too”

Sansa rolled her eyes once again “Yeah we can all see that”

Arya snorted “Sansa stop being such a bitch”

Catelyn stared horrified at her younger daughter “Arya! Quiet”

Arya ignored her mother’s words and directed herself at Daenerys “She’s just jealous because she used to be Jon’s favorite girl but don’t worry she’ll get over it with time”

An awkward silence followed the Stark girl declaration and Jon had to look down in order to avoid eye contact with anyone, he feared they were going to see in his eyes the extent of his sin.

Sansa on the other hand kicked Arya under the table and mouthed “Fuck you” before the other raised her middle finger at her in a mocking gesture, Bran and Rickon couldn’t stop laughing.

Jon knew dinner had been ruined.

* * *

 

* * *

* * *

 

After they finished their meal everyone excused themselves in order to go to their bedroom, Danny included, because the trip had left her exhausted so Jon remained behind with his parents, drinking coffee in the living room and talking about what were his plans after college.

The sound of heels against the wooden floor made him look at the hallway and he saw Sansa walking towards them; she was wearing a black halter dress that barely reached her thighs, her hair was down and it curved slightly down her breasts and she had on a pair of black ankle boots that made her legs look like they could go on forever.

She strolled into the living room and kissed both of their parents cheeks before taking hold of a purse that had been lying on the coffee table and heading towards the door “I’m going out with Marg, she’ll drive me back home”

Jon stood up as quickly as he could “You’re going out in that?”

She furrowed her brow “Yeah”

“That’s not a dress” He huffed as he gestured towards her outfit “It barely covers anything”

Sansa rolled her eyes, an action that she seemed to do a lot around him now “Dad can you tell him to stop being annoying”

He gritted his teeth “You should go change”

Ned chuckled and waved him off “Leave her alone Jon, this what the youth uses these days”

His eyes opened wide in complete outrage “Are you seriously going to let her go out dressed like that?”

Sansa smirked at him before blowing him a kiss “Bye, love you all” She strolled out and shut the door with a bang, Jon felt his head start aching.

.

.

Sansa arrived with her best friend Margery to the party in the house of the Tyrell’s girl boyfriend, Renly immediately greeted them before whisking Margaery away and letting Sansa fend for herself.

Luckily Loras Tyrell, Marg’s brother and Sansa’s ex-boyfriend was also there so she went straight to him and accepted the red cup he offered her “You look smocking hot tonight babe” He said before leaning down to kiss her cheek “I almost want to convince you to go home with me”

Sansa grinned as she played with one of his curls “Yeah? And why don’t you?”

Loras chuckled “Because we all know the emotional implications it could get and we both know I don’t do relationships” He leaned down until his lips brushed her ear “But if I did, you’ll still be the one”

Sansa smacked him across the chest playfully and moved away from him “How sweet”

They laughed and headed outside towards a pair of swings located on the backyard, everyone appeared to be at the pool so the place was completely deserted, Sansa liked that, she didn’t feel like partying tonight but had come just  to spite Jon.

“What is wrong with you?” Loras asked as they sat down and started swinging themselves gently.

“Huh?”

He chuckled at her obliviousness “You’re checking your phone way too much, your cheeks are flushed and I swear I can see a glint in your eyes I’ve never seen before”

Sansa sighed “He’s back”

“Oh shit” Lora’s eyes widened “You saw him?”

Sansa and Loras Tyrell relationship was a weird one; they dated a couple of years ago, he was the only man besides Jon that Sansa had ever been with, he was handsome and gentle and everything a girl could ask… except he liked to stray so he was in reality terrible boyfriend material.

But he was an amazing friend and the only person besides Margaery that Sansa had told about what happened with her and Jon, she knew she could trust him with anything and that made him one of the most important people in the world for her.

Sansa’s eyes filled with tears as she allowed her friend to see the vulnerability in her “Yes and he brought a girl with him and she’s beautiful”

Loras reached to her and took her hand “Fuck, that’s messed up Sansa” They remained in silence for a while because he truly didn’t know what to say to make her feel better, but to her, the mere act of holding her hand was enough to comfort her.

“So you’re not entirely cured from your Elektra syndrome then” He said after a while and Sansa barked out a laugh before standing up and punching him in the shoulder.

“He’s not my dad, you asshole”

He laughed as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his lap “You got what I meant” He suddenly got serious and the laughter died on her lips as well.

Sansa sighed and dropped her forehead into his, his arms holding her securely against his chest “Nope, I still love him but now I also hate him” She whispered “And I want to make him pay”

Lora’s eyes lit up with mischief “Now this just got more interesting”

* * *

* * *

 

 

Sansa arrived home somewhere past three am, Loras had driven her and walked her to the door where he placed a chaste kiss to her forehead before winking at her and disappearing into his car.

Sansa smiled because being with Loras always left her in a good mood and walked inside the darkened house, she removed her shoes and was tiptoeing past the living room when a voice stopped her.

“Do you realize what time is it?” He whispered from where he was sitting on the couch.

Sansa nearly jumped and she took a hand to her chest “Jesus you scared the death out of me” She turned around and saw his silhouette in the darkened room, the only light coming from the moon outside the window.

“I though Margaery was bringing you home” He muttered

Sansa shrugged “Change of plans” she started heading towards the hallway but his voice stopped her.

“Sansa…” She heard him standing up and could feel him walking towards her so she stopped at the edge of the living room.

“What?” She asked coldly.

He sighed and grasped her elbow softly “I’m sorry”

She closed her eyes at the touch of him, how long had she desired for him to come back so she could feel him once again? How many nights crying over him and here he was now, asking for forgiveness but offering nothing in return.

“You’re four years late Jon” She bit out

“What  happened between us….”

Sansa laughed darkly and turned around to stare at him “Can you at least not be a hypocrite about it”

His brows rose in surprise “Excuse me?”

She twisted her mouth in a scowl “Look your expression, you’re so disgusted by what we did”

He looked down “I am”

Sansa stared at him for a few seconds before closing the gap between them “You truly are?” She asked and he moved a few steps back, trying to put distance between them “Then why I can see your eyes wandering down my breasts?” She whispered and involuntarily his eyes went to her cleavage “Do you want to feel them again Jon?”

He clenched his jaw and averted his eyes from her “Stop it Sansa”

“You’re ashamed” She smirked, her fingers went at his chest and danced above it, barely touching him “Ashamed because you still want me, because nothing ever felt as good as your cock in my cunt” She leaned down towards his ear to whisper the last part and felt him trembling at her words.

“Please stop” He whispered before she chuckled and forced him to sit back on the couch that was behind him and proceeded so straddle him, the fabric of her dress running obscenely up.

She moved in his lap, electing a low groan from him “You afraid daddy won’t let you run his company if he finds out you deflowered me?” She played with the curls at the back of his neck, her mouth twisted in a hungry smile “Does it get you hard Jon? Knowing you took my virginity?” Jon swore that the sound of his zipper being pulled down resounded in the entire house, a proof of his crime, but he did not dared to make her stop.

Her hand went inside his pants and she moaned when she felt him hard as steel against her hand “Oh I think it does” She pulled him out with one hand while she moved her thong to the side with the other.

Jon’s looked down mesmerized, mouth watering at the sight of the red curls between her legs, how he had dreamed about that patch of hair for the last four years “Sansa… please”

She smiled slyly before leaning down to nip at his jaw, her hands taking his cock to the wetness at her center “She’s sleeping in your bed right at this moment Jon, and look where you are” He hissed at the feel of her, his hands going at her hips with a bruising force “Fuck me good” She whispered in his ear and felt him sinking himself into her.

“Damn it” Jon muttered as he thrusted up, finally inside her heat once again. Sansa moaned in his ear and he lost it, his arms were holding her to his body for dear life, his hips frantic against her own, not caring that someone could walk in, not caring that she was his sister, not caring about anyone or anything but the feel of her around him.

He took hold of her long hair and pulled at it, her neck arching at the action “Are you dating him?” He asked as his mouth went to her chest, nipping and sucking through the thin material of her dress “Fucking him?”

She chuckled darkly “Maybe I am”

He thrusted up forcibly in response, his mouth moved towards her neck and sucked on the creamy skin there, marking her as his own, claiming her as only his “Why you do this to me?” He muttered in despair.

“You are doing it to yourself big brother” She told him before her face moved and her lips found his, they kissed with the same abandon as their hips did, tongues fighting for dominance, mating each other in a primal way.

She felt him growing larger inside her, her lips abandoned his as her head was thrown back while her  mouth opened in a silent screams, her walls fluttering around him, throwing him over the edge “Fuck Sansa” she felt him emptying himself inside her, such a sweet pleasure.

Their bodies were damp with perspiration, hearts racing and limbs aching, but it feel too good and she would do it again in a heartbeat “You’re mine Jon, don’t you ever forget it” She whispered before standing up and straightening up her dress

“Sansa…” He was slumped back on the couch, blue - shirt rumpled and his softened cook resting outside his jeans.

She smiled darkly at him before leaning down and whispering next to his mouth “You’ll go to your bed right now and she’ll be fast asleep, you’ll curl around her and pretend you love her… and during all of that your cum is going to be dripping out of my cunt” She pecked him one last time on the lips before moving away from him “Think of that dear brother”

With that she walked outside the living room, her red hair flowing down her back as she went; Jon ran a hand through his hair and felt himself getting harder again at the sight of her ass walking away from him

“I’ll be damned”

He knew he was in big trouble, he only wished he knew how to fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr for some art   
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cosmogirl3


	3. Make me bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I need to feel the sickness in you.  
> I feel the reason as it's leaving me, no, not again.  
> It's quite decieving as I'm feeling the flesh make me bad. "

_He walked inside her room without knocking, why would he bother when she had never refused him before? A wide smile was painted on his face as he walked inside balancing a tray filled with lemon cakes on his hands._

_She was sitting on her window seat with a book between her legs, her long unbound auburn hair moved slightly with the wind that slipped through the open glass, his heart stopped in his chest for a moment as an insidious feeling crept into his chest._

_She was only fourteen, he shouldn’t think of her as a woman yet._

_He composed himself and cleared his throat before speaking “Just look what I got for you sweetling”_

_Sansa turned the page of her book and without sparing a glance in his direction answered “I am not hungry, you can take them away”_

_He frowned as he moved closer “You haven’t even seen them-“_

_“But I can smell them” She interrupted “And I say I don’t want them”_

_The frown on his forehead widened as he placed the tray gently on her side table before moving closer to the window where she was sitting “Is something wrong Sansa?”_

_“I saw you with her” She muttered as she closed her book harshly and raised those devastated blue eyes in his direction “I was with the Arya and the boys in the park yesterday and I saw you”_

_Jon scratched his head as he dropped himself on the opposite extreme of the seat “Arianne you mean?” Sansa rolled her eyes and gave him a look that answered his question “She is my girlfriend Sansa, what is wrong with me being with her”_

_The young girl huffed and crossed her arms over her chest “I hear what you were telling her, you said she was the most important girl in the world for you”_

_Jon sighed remembering the moment Sansa had overheard him; truth was Arianne needed constant reminder of how awesome she was, she was also two years older than him and he was a horny boy, meaning he would say whatever she wanted in order to have sex with her. Somehow the fact that Sansa had heard him made him feel shameful._

_“You used to say I was the most important girl in the world” His step-sister told him with teary eyes, her emotions removing the mask of indifference she had put on herself earlier “Why would you lie to me?”_

_Jon felt his throat clogging with emotion as he reached for her and grasped her by the shoulders “I didn’t lie sweet girl, there is no one more important than you”_

_He pulled her into his chest, her warm smell overwhelmed his senses and made him want to go back in time and take back all the words he had told Arianne; a part of him knew it wasn’t wrong to say what he had said, the girl was his girlfriend after all, but Sansa was his everything and he didn’t want her to doubt it even for a second._

_The young girl pulled away from his body and looked at him with reproachful eyes “How can I believe you? How can I believe anything you say now?”_

Jon remembered how awful he had felt after that day, how he had fought to never again make his sister feel like she wasn’t the most important thing for him and how he had destroyed everything the night he took her to bed for the first time.

His cock stirred in his boxers with the memory of that night… and the memory of last night. He looked sideways and found Daenery’s sleeping peaceful, completely unaware that he had fucked his sister only hours earlier, that he now felt the desire to take himself into his hands and reach release while thinking of her soft cunt, of her mouth on him and the hypnotic way her breast bounced as she rode him.

With a disgusted growl he threw the covers away from him and headed towards the shower; he felt sick to his stomach, Sansa might not be his sister by blood but he had cared for her as a little girl, watched her grow, how much of a sick monster he had to be to find pleasure in her? to desire her as much as he did?

As the ice cold water poured over him Jon contemplated his situation and what could be done to fix it; he wanted to ignore the feelings he harbored towards Sansa, wanted for things to go back the way they were when they were children, when she was the most important thing in his life and he was hers. But he knew it was impossible, he had ruined everything that fateful night when he touched her for the first time.

For the second time in his life Jon Snow found himself at a complete loss about what to do, and he didn’t like it not one bit.

 

 

* * *

 

Daenerys Targaryen’s only reason to visit Winterfell hadn’t been to visit Jon’s parents, thought it couldn’t be denied that she had waited anxiously that moment for weeks, but in truth she was on her way to visit her brother and his wife who were having a baby soon, she was supposed to be a week in Jon’s place and then head to his brother’s home in Riverrun, only a couple of hours away.

But the morning after her arrival to Winterfell Daenerys had woken up to a call from her brother asking her to go to his house earlier because a work trip had  come up and he didn’t want to live his wife alone with their baby so close to date.

“Will you excuse me with your parents?” Danny asked once again as Jon loaded her luggage on the rental car.

He chuckled and turned around to face her “They won’t mind, trust me, they’ll understand this is urgent” She smiled warmly at him and went into his arms, her own circling his waist and pulling herself closer to his body.

“Will you miss me?” She asked with a hopeful look and he felt a weight settling into his stomach.

His hand caressed her cheek softly before he leaned down and kissed her gently “Of course I’ll miss you” He whispered against her mouth and somehow the words felt bitter in his tongue. It was different, being in there with her than far away where he could pretend he was someone else, someone who didn’t desire the things he did.

Danny smiled widely and pulled away from him with a sigh “I should get going” She took hold of her hand bag and rounded the car to get into the driver’s side. “Think of me” She told him with a playful smile before getting inside the car and driving away.

He watched her go with a sinking heart, she was a good girl and what he had done to her was completely dreadful.

Jon sighed and ran his hands through his hair before turning around and finding his sister leaning against the stone wall, the door open behind her. “Sansa…” He whispered when he saw the hurt in her eyes.

She composed her features quickly, a mask of indifference gracing her face as she looked down at him “Quite a lovely scene” the tip of her lips twisted in a scowl before she turned around and headed inside the house.

Jon cursed under his breath and followed her “Please just hear me out”

She laughed darkly “Why? So you can keep humiliating me?”

“You know that is not what I want” He told her at the same time he grasped her elbow, she shrugged his hands off and was about to walk away again when he pulled her into his arms, a frantic look in his eyes “This is fucking hard for me damn it!” He shouted, fully aware they were the only people in the house “You’re my sister” His voice was a tortured sound.

“But I am not” She whispered as she relaxed into his arms, her hands caressing the skin from his neck up to his beard “And I know you love me Jon, you always have” Her face inched closer to his, lips ghosting over his “Why keep denying ourselves?”

Jon closed his eyes as if in pain “Because it’s wrong… because they will never forgive me-“

Sansa chuckled darkly as she pulled away from him “You’re weak, you’re fucking weak¨

His nostrils flared “Don’t push me Sansa” his hand went to his hair again, his jaw clenched so tightly it was a miracle his teeth didn’t break “I’ve tried to move past all of this-“

She rolled her eyes and pinned him to the spot with her blazing blue eyes “Yeah you did a wonderful job at it last night”

Jon closed his eyes, unware of her body closing over his once again, he could smell her perfume as she leaned over him, the intoxicating scent overwhelming his senses “Don’t torture me this way” He half whispered as her lips placed a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth.

Sansa’s mouth went to his ear “Oh I am going to make more than that dear brother” Her touch ghosted over his chest as she whispered “You made your bed, now go lie in it”

She pulled away from him with an angry scowl marrying her forehead and turned around in direction of the hallway, her hips swaying as she went, once more she had rendered him speechless and left him with a tightness in his jeans he knew only she could relieve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there were any grammar mistakes, english is no my main lenguage.  
> Remember to check out my tumblr for some art   
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cosmogirl3


	4. How could you be so heartless?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby, let's just knock it off  
> They don't know what we been through  
> They don't know about me and you

Jon looked around the garden where he had spent his entire childhood and felt a wave of warmness invade him, how many happy memories he had lived among the flowers and Apple trees his step mother loved so much; now the place was surrounded by friends and family who had gathered to celebrate another year of the union between Ned Stark and Catelyn Tully.

He knew there was a lot to celebrate, for their life before Catelyn and her daughter had arrived was a dull colorless place, they had changed everything in their life and that was something Jon was going to be forever grateful for.

“I’m so sorry Danny couldn’t stay” Jon heard the voice of his step mother and seconds later he felt her placing her hand on his elbow “She seems like a really good girl”

Jon forced a smile on his face “She is”

“Does she make you happy?”

The question took him by surprise and he suddenly found himself looking into the eyes of a woman that for all intents and proposes had been his true mother, the woman he had shamed when he decided to take her daughter into his bed “Does she?” Catelyn asked again and he saw true concern in her expression.

“She does” He forced the lie, though he wasn’t really sure it was a lie, because Daenerys had truly made him happy when they were at university, away from his sister and everything he felt for her. It had been so easy to allow himself to be something different than what he was in Winterfell.

“Well I am glad” She gave him a smile that was followed by a deep sigh “I don’t think I’ve ever told you how grateful I am to have you Jon;  you were there for us when we needed you the most, I mean you practically raised Sansa”

Jon felt a coil in the pit of his stomach, a sense of shame so strong that made him look away from Catelyn’s blue eyes; how could he explain the woman who had given him a family that Sansa was more than a sister to him, she was part of himself in a way none of them would ever understand and the mere idea of knowing what they were going to think of him if they ever found out about how deep his feelings ran for her made his body quiver in shame.

“Of course not” He swallowed back the lump in his throat and leaned down to place a kiss on the older woman’s cheek “You guys did all by yourselves”

He excused himself after that and headed towards the house, taking a glass of champagne from a serving waiter as he went. The cold liquid felt marvelous going down his throat, soothing the burning sensation that had spread in his body at the words of his step mother.

But whatever the liquid might have helped dull inside him went away the minute he spotted her; her long hair twisted intricately on a braid around her head, a Greek styled green dress gracing her body and making the redness of her locks pop out; she was a true vision and she was not his to admire.

Nor was she of the man who was currently holding her hand and placing soft kisses on it, Loras Tyrell, God how Jon hated that man; how he hated knowing he had been there for Sansa all the times he wasn’t, that he had seen her naked and had tasted her skin and more than anything he hated the smile she was gifting him with at the moment, a smile she no longer had for himself.

After swallowing the remains of his glass Jon placed it on another tray and headed inside the house, wanting to put some distance between himself and everything happening outside. It was uncomfortable for him, to feel like a stranger on his own house.

He had gone bike riding with Arya and Bran earlier on and come back to play with Rickon before they all sat down to have lunch together, and during all that time he had felt like an impostor, like he had broken a sacred vow in the family and needed to be casted away, but at the same time he wanted nothing more than to reach for Sansa and take her to his lap, to kiss her senseless and show her how much he had truly missed her.

His head was a jumbled mess, and he couldn’t wait to be out of Winterfell again so he could clear everything up.

“Fuck” He roared as he smacked his hands against the granite counter of the bathroom.

“What got you in a bad mood brother?”

The soft voice that haunted his dreams called from behind and his eyes rose to the mirror to find her behind him, the green of her dress lighting up his entire world.

“Sansa…” He whispered as he straightened up.

She chuckled and moved towards him, the door clicking softly behind her “Don’t look so frightened; one might think you don’t want me near”

Jon’s eyes went to the bathroom’s window, the one that overlooked the garden where everyone was gathered celebrating their parents “You know the answer to that question very well San” His tone was clipped as he felt her fingers stroking his back.

He tensed and she laughed in response “What did I do to deserve such a harsh response” She whispered right into his ear, his eyes closing in response at the closeness “Don’t you love me anymore Jon?”

“Stop!” He bit out and moved away from her, his body coiled in tension at having her near. Her expression fell and he felt a stab on his chest at the sight.  “Why you keep doing this to me Sansa?”

“Because I need you” She whispered in a broken voice, her eyes filled with tears as she moved towards him once again “Because it’s been hell without you here Jon” She threw at his face and for the first time since his return he saw he saw true vulnerability in her, a pain so raw that frightened him “Don’t you miss me?”

Jon couldn’t help himself and reached to her, bring her warm and supple body into his own “You know I do sweet girl” He murmured against  her hair as  he felt her hands gripping his back, pressing herself tightly into his body.

“Then why? Why do you keep running away from me, from what we feel?”

He sighed “Because it’s wrong San, because you are my sister”

“But I am not” She raised her face and looked into his eyes as she murmured through gritted teeth “Stop saying that” Her  hands travelled the length of his chest and went to rest on his neck “You are not my brother” She told him before bringing his lips to hers.

Their lips touched briefly, tasting each other with caution “I need you” she whispered into his mouth and he felt a love so tender towards her, a need to have her and never let her go so strong that he wasn’t able to contain himself; he gripped her by the hips and attacked her mouth with ferocity, she moaned into his mouth and allowed him to take charge.

She melted into his arms as he undid the back of the dress, the feel of his skin against her drove her completely mad with need, no matter how many times she dreamt about him and remembered the feel of his touch nothing could compare to the real thing, nothing else could make her feel the way Jon did when she was in his arms. A part of her knew of the things people would whisper about them if they knew, how they would judge them but she did not cared, nothing mattered to her but knowing he loved her the same way she did.

Sansa worked the buttons of his crisp white shirt as he attacked her neck with his lips; they moaned together when she removed the clothing from his upper body and allowed her hands to wander the planes of his chest.

“God I need you” She whispered ardently before he took her by the rear and placed her on the sill of the window, her dress bunched at her waist “It’s been so long”

He chuckled low on his throat “It’s been two days sweetling”

“Too long” She joked before she felt him spreading her legs and lowering her tong, her hands busied themselves on his hair as he moved to rest between her legs. “Come here” She whispered and pulled his lips to hers at the same time he sunk into her.

They moaned together once again as he settled inside her, his hands gripped her hips tightly as he started to move; Sansa’s eyes closed in pleasure as she felt the hairs of his chest rubbing against her naked breasts. “Don’t look” She whispered when she realized he was looking outside the window, where all their friends and family were gathered “They don’t understand, they can’t”

Jon closed his eyes and rested his head against hers; he knew if people outside looked close enough they would see him fucking his sister against the  window, he knew that his parents were out there thinking the best of him while he was balls deep into her young body. But this time Jon didn’t care, because there was nothing better than to be inside her.

“It’s only you and me my love, only us” Sansa whispered, their breaths mingling with each other at their closeness, her hands pulling at his hair while he moved inside her.

Jon quickened his peace and not being able to hold on any longer he emptied himself inside her with a cry, taking her over the edge with him. Her mouth opened in a silent scream while he shuddered inside her, her toes curled and she felt him panting against her neck “I love you, God I love you so much” He told her, finally acknowledging there was no way he was able to live without her.


End file.
